A storm to remember
by Quezacolt
Summary: Day after tommorow Stagate SG-1 crossover. How does SG-1 survive the storm?
1. Storm on the horizion

**_A storm to remember_**

_Day after tomorrow/Stargate SG-1 crossover_

_Chapter one: All iced up_

Jack stared, slightly amused as Sam Carter happily smiled at him from the closing elevator doors.

"Have fun seeing Mark!" He yelled out as the doors came together, and the numbers began to dwindle upwards. Twiddling his thumbs, a smile planted on his face, he walked the cold SGC corridors, wondering what he should make with his week of downtime.

The snow outside was several meters thick, Minnesota was out of the equation, the lake would be frozen solid.

Sam Carter frowned as pushed her way through the throng of people at the airport. Her brother Mark had decided to take his family on a holiday to New York, and invited Sam along.. People were crying, huddled in groups, others sleeping in chairs, pale and covered in snow from outside. Her frown deepening, she made her way to the service desk and brought her ticket, stopping to ask the cashier what was wrong.

"The storm has destroyed many peoples homes, here we have a temporary shelter for the unfortunate."

Nodding, Sam made her way to the plane, sitting in a window seat as a younger man sat beside her with two of his friends. The plane took off, flying toward New York City.

Deciding to visit Daniel, Jack walked toward the archaeologists lab, stopping at the sight of a hundred SGC workers gathered around the door.

"For crying out loud!" Jack cried out as someone crushed his foot.

"Sorry sir."

Lieutenant Hailey smiled nervously, squeezing past him and disappearing. Turning back to the mystery at hand, Jack managed to push enough people aside to see the television screen on Daniel's desk, everyone watching it in silence. He stopped when he recognized the picture of New York City, covered in ice.

Heart pumping, suddenly feeling very aware of the chill in the corridors, Jack walked, and stood beside a silent Teal'c and Daniel Jackson.

"...today began, what could only be called, a cataclysmic change in the Earth as we know it. As you can see, this morning, New York City was overcome with ice and snow, the numbers of dead rising as time goes on. By noon, we, America, had lost contact with Australia, and all research posts on the south pole. People are being told to stay indoors, the storm, which has so far destroyed New Jersey and surrounding areas, is predicted only to get worse."

"What...What the hell is going on?" Jack asked, eyes roaming the tearful faces of people around him.

"New York!" Daniel cried out, "It's being destroyed by ice!"

Jack felt his heart sink. Pulling himself from his shocked gaze, he ran to the telephone, dialing Carter's mobile number with haste.

The mobile phone, sitting in Samantha Carter's hand, never rang as sat and watched in the ice grow on her brothers hotel room window.

Her phone never rang as she ran from the wall of water covering the streets.

Her phone never rang, as she waded into the only place she could get shelter.

The New York Library.

Her phone never rang as she watched the three friends, who had sat beside her the plane, take control of the situation.

Her phone never rang.

TBC...


	2. Surviving tommorow

**A storm to remember**

_Stargate Sg-1/ Day after tomorrow crossover_

_Chapter 2: Surviving tomorrow_

_Thanks for the great reviews and support! Hope you like the latest chapter!_

Her heart was beating faster, her palms were sweaty despite the snow and ice. She was watching the hundreds of people walk to her deaths, and it scared her, it terrified her to the bone. The storm raged outside, splattering snow everywhere, but yet the people still persisted. A lone policeman led the somber group, swaying them with fake promises of a life beyond. But she knew. She knew these people were going to die.

Jack tried not to yell and shout. He tried not to punch the walls in blind rage and he tried not to collapse in a heap and sob. Pictures of New York appeared all over the TV screens, frozen under ice and buried under snow.

Not knowing what happened to Sam was his biggest concern, Hammond was talking about it now, reading out a list of SGC people missing in the storm. Daniel beside him shook with silent sobs.

The meeting ended quickly, a new group of people arriving to go through the gate to the alpha site. Amongst the group was a woman, Jack narrowed him eyes as he saw her, struggling with a large pack. Walking over, he hefted it onto her back.

"Thanks." She said without looking up. Jack stood and stared at the familiar face.

"Lucy?" He asked softly, as her head quickly snapped up. Her mouth opened in surprise.

"Jack?" She asked, a smile breaking onto her face. He smiled back, and her arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders. "It's nice to see you." She said warmly.

Pulling apart, he looked around.

"You leaving?"

She nodded glumly. "I don't want to. But I agreed ages ago, and I can't back out."

He nodded.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, noticing his wandering mind.

"I work here." Jack answered, looking back at the small figure.

She smiled tightly. "I always knew you were going to go far. And by the look of it, you did."

Smiling tightly in return, he looked around.

"Where's Hall?"

He looked back and was surprised to see tears in Lucy Hall's eyes.

"Jack went to save our son Sam in New York."

Jack O'Neill stared down at the ground.

"Oh."

"Why aren't you coming?" Lucy asked, voice slightly choked. Jack closed his eyes.

"I have to go to New York too, to save Sam Carter."

Lucy frowned.

"So, Sam and Sam are in New York and Jack and Jack are going to save them?" She laughed slightly, lightening the mood.

Jack grinned in response.

"So, tell me about this Sam Carter." Lucy said as the people around them jostled slightly.

"Major Samantha Carter is my 2iC, She's a close friend of mine."

Lucy knew the twinkle in Jack O'Neill's eyes. It was the affectionate twinkle he once had in his eyes for Sara.

"What about Sara? How is she?" Jack looked down.

"We broke up. I tried to get her to go to the Alpha site, but she wanted to stay with her father."

Lucy patted his arm.

"Alpha site? And why am I standing next to a giant ring?" Jack smiled wanly as another solider, a general stood up on the ramp leading to the ring. He patted her on the shoulder and whispered a goodbye, turning and walking from the room.

Sam Carter tried not to cry. She really did. But she couldn't help it, and now she was curled up in the corner of the library, now empty of people, crying into the sleeve of her jacket. If only she knew what happened to her brother after she left the apartment. If they were dead she would never forgive herself.

Soft footfalls entered the library but she ignored them, until a hand reached into her hiding spot and handed her a hanky.

"You might need this." A deep male voice said throatily. Sam smiled slightly, despite her tears, reminded for a moment of Daniel, She looked up to find a man she recognized instantly.

"Orlin?" She cried, standing up and throwing her arms around him. He smiled slightly.

"I'm here on business Sam." He said heavily, sitting her back down. Sniffing and dabbing at her eyes with the hanky, she sat down.

"So, no social call?" She asked, smiling slightly. He shook his head.

"Look at what you got yourself into." He said, looking around. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand. She looked at him.

"Can you help us?"

He nodded.

"I can help you all– ascend."

**TBC....**


	3. Seeing the light

**_Storm after tomorrow/ Stargate SG-1 Crossover_**

_Chapter 3: **Seeing the light**_

**Previously:**

**"You might need this." A deep male voice said throatily. Sam smiled slightly, despite her tears, reminded for a moment of Daniel, She looked up to find a man she recognized instantly.**

**"Orlin?" She cried, standing up and throwing her arms around him. He smiled slightly.**

**"I'm here on business Sam." He said heavily, sitting her back down. Sniffing and dabbing at her eyes with the hanky, she sat down.**

**"So, no social call?" She asked, smiling slightly. He shook his head.**

**"Look at what you got yourself into." He said, looking around. Taking a deep breath, he took her hand. She looked at him.**

**"Can you help us?"**

**He nodded.**

**"I can help you all– ascend."**

Sam felt her mouth hanging open.

"A-ascend?" She asked disbelievingly. "Can't you just change the whether or give us a small chance to escape?"

Orlin stared at his toes, neither person noticing the person hiding in the shadows.

"Do you remember a while ago, when Daniel Jackson returned to you world after he was banished from ascension? He said the worst thing was watching Teal'c's son and his mentor being captured, and if I remember his words correctly-"

Sam finished off his sentence sadly.

"It was the worst thing in the world. Watching it happen and knowing he was powerless to do anything and he couldn't interfere."

Orlin nodded.

"Every few hundred - thousand years, the others create an inspection of each world, deciding which worlds are in danger of being destroyed from the inhabitants stupidity. Such as the pollution problem on your world."

"So...?"

"So it means that you brought this apon yourself. Your planet is making up for the torment you put it through. It's changing so it may survive. And the others decided to let it run its course as punishment."

"But they are killing off an entire race! One who might be the only chance at defeating the Gou'ald! Isn't a bit drastic!?"

Orlin sighed.

"Do you remember Samantha!? The others killed off that entire race because I gave them a weapon! The others will kill me too if I go against them! Or worse! They will banish me!"

Sam felt her fury rise up.

"Is that all you care about!?" She yelled, standing up, "I don't care! All of us here are going to die unless you help us!" Orlin shook his head.

"I can't."

Sinking down, Sam nodded.

"Can you at least beam us up to the SGC?"

The silence was enough of an answer.

"Now," Orlin said slowly, "An Asgard ship is on it's way, now it will take a few hours to get here, but it will take a few days to find you under all this snow. You can take your chances here, or you can take up my offer, either way I can tell you things are going to change on this planet." He winked. "And not all for the bad."

Sam frowned.

"What things?"

Orlin shook his head.

"I can't tell you. But you will find out soon enough hopefully."

Sam Hall shifted slightly in the shadows. Who were these people?

"Okay." Said Orlin, looking around. "Think about my offer. And explain it to them. I know you have all those regulations about civilians, but trust me, soon it will be useless. Now, tell them, get their opinions, and I'll be back in a while. And Sam? Good luck."

And he vanished in a burst of white light.

Hall staggered back, shocked.

Sam Carter stood and walked up to him.

"You'll be the first." She said slowly. "the first to understand."

**TBC...**


	4. Liberation

**A storm to remember**

_Stargate Sg-1/ Day after tomorrow crossover_

_Chapter 4: Liberation _

"Okay," Laura said, eyes narrowed in suspicion as she listened to this Samantha Carter's explanation. "You expect us to believe there are aliens who visit Earth in space ships and one of them is giving us a chance to survive, by, what, dying?"

"Ascending." Samantha said tiredly, as she watched the crowd around her, "You wouldn't really die, you would rise to higher plane of existence as a being of energy."

"And…" Laura said slightly coldly, "You expect us to just give up and rise to this higher plane and leave our families and every one we know behind. What will happen to them?"

Sam breathed a deep breath.

"They will think you have died."

"Oh great!" Laura said sarcastically, "So we watch them grieve for us? I'm not going. I'm going to stay here. And get rescued."

Carter nodded as everyone around Laura agreed to stay where they were.

The small chatter of the people in the library was broken suddenly by the humming of a mobile phone.

Picking up the mobile in slight confusion, Sam Carter answered her phone, which had been dead not long before.

"Hello?" She asked, as everyone around her spoke excitedly.

"Sam? It's Jack. How's the weather down there?"

Sam froze.

"Sir?"

"Carter. You Hoo. Earth to Carter! Don't sound so shocked! We're in Thor's new ship. Here. Say hi to Carter Thor. She'll know you voice."

"Hello Major Carter." Came Thor's voice, clear as day.

"See!" Jack continued, "We're all here. Now Carter! I need you to get anyone in there to the surface. Then we can beam you up and get everyone to safety."

Sam couldn't believe her ears.

"Y-Yes sir."

Sam Hall watched with mild fascination at the people around him. Several of them had began prying away the ice on the doors with pieces of wood from chairs and furniture. Each person had a look of sheer determination on their faces, after hearing a rescue party was on the surface, everyone had decided to chip in. As one person fell back in exhaustion, another would jump forward and continue in their place. At last the doors fell open and like wild animals, the people ran full speed toward the surface, as the fire dwindled lower. Even the dog belonging to the homeless man seemed to understand the importance of reaching the surface and as they ran into walls of sand, helped dig man sized holes through it.

And at last they were standing on the stairs.

Samantha Carter had a look of determination on her face, her eyes were full of fire, and Sam was surprised that unlike the others when digging, she had not fallen back or given up. She didn't stop for breaks.

As if hearing his thoughts, she stopped, taking a deep breath before attacking the final set of doors wildly with a large chunk of wood. Several others joined her, until the doors fell open, and sunlight streamed in, revealing the snow for mile around.

And the trapped people fell onto it into their haste, rushing forward, only to find every where was empty.

"Where is the rescue?" Hall asked, walking up to Carter. She smiled.

"It's here."

And they were engulfed in light.


	5. Finding Tommorow

_The Day after tomorrow Crossover_

_Chapter 5_

_Finding Tomorrow_

Author's note: The song is by Lindsay Lohan, "Over"

_**Previously:**_

_**Samantha Carter had a look of determination on her face, her eyes were full of fire, and Sam was surprised that unlike the others when digging, she had not fallen back or given up. She didn't stop for breaks.**_

_**As if hearing his thoughts, she stopped, taking a deep breath before attacking the final set of doors wildly with a large chunk of wood. Several others joined her, until the doors fell open, and sunlight streamed in, revealing the snow for mile around.**_

_**And the trapped people fell onto it into their haste, rushing forward, only to find every where was empty.**_

_**"Where is the rescue?" Hall asked, walking up to Carter. She smiled.**_

_**"It's here."**_

_**And they were engulfed in light.**_

Jack O'Neill grinned, looking at the blonde who was standing amongst a group of people they had just beamed up from the surface.

Sam Carter looked around and spotted him, her grin matching his own as she left the group and walked over to him, Teal'c and Daniel coaxing the group into sitting down and eating something.

_I watched the walls around me crumble  
But its not like I won't build em up again  
So here's your last change for redemption  
So take it while it lasts because it will end  
And my tears are turning into time I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

"Well Carter," Jack O'Neill said, laughing. "Looks like you did a good job!"

Sam smiled, but turned to watch as two men walked in from another room, one rushing over to take Sam Hall in a hug.

"We picked up a few stragglers on the way." Jack shrugged, watching the reunion in mild interest.

The man and Sam Hall walked toward the two, stopping in front of them.

"Jack O'Neill…" The elder man laughed, "I owe you several thousand beers."

Jack laughed in return.

The man turned to look at Sam.

"My son tells me you're the main reason their still alive. Thank you." He held out his hand and Sam took it, nodding.

"It was problem."

_I cant live without you  
Can't breathe without you I dream about you honestly  
Tell me that its over  
Because the world is spinning and I'm still living  
It wont be right if were not in it together  
Tell me that it's over_

The watched the two walk back to the group as Jack O'Neill turned back to Sam, looking her over.

"I'm really glad you okay." He smiled. Sam grinned, as she leaned into his outstretched arms, as both lost themselves in the hug.

"SAM!" Came a loud male voice from behind her. Carter pulled away from Jack, turning to see Daniel and Teal'c making their way toward her. She smiled, giving them both hugs as the ship slowly scanned the area for more survivors.

And I'll be the first to go  
Don't want to be the last to know

_I won't be the one to chase you  
But at the same time you're the heart that I call home  
I'm always stuck with these emotions  
And the more I try to feel the less I'm whole  
My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

As she looked around afterwards, at the people they had collected, she couldn't help but wonder how things would change after this.

The world would find out about the Stargate.

Millions of people would be lost.

The Alpha site would become another Earth for the people who's homes had been in the affected countries.

The SGC would become a popular name.

Herself and Jack O'Neill would move into their own house, together.

Janet and Daniel would have their first child.

Jack Hall and Lucy would live together on the Alpha site.

Sam Hall and Laura would Marry.

One day the Gou'ald might be defeated.

As she looked at her healthy team, to the band of survivors, some of whom she had gotten to know well, she grinned.

_My tears are turning into time  
I've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

And it was only then, she felt Orlin happily leave her, assured she would be safe.

Everything was going to be alright.

It would just take time.

_Tell me that it's over  
Over  
Honestly tell me  
Honestly tell me  
Don't tell me that its over  
Don't tell me that its over.._

The END!


End file.
